The Life of Kagome Higurashi
by JazzieFizzle
Summary: Basically Kagome's life, a typical teenager, with typical friends, at a typical school. She longs after a boy who doesn't even know her name, but whose friends with her bestfriends, she doesn't even think he knows she exists.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's a sad but true fact.

Things you should know about this story, its rated M for language and nothing more, getcho mind outta the gutters fool ;P. If told in POV it will most likely be Kagome's, unless I feel a random need to have someone else's perspective. Any who, I hope you enjoy! Please review it be fantastic. I'll try to update every day, if I can't please forgive me :3 A little background information before we begin this great adventure, Kagome is 15 a sophomore, shy, and new at Shikon High, its already the last semester of school and were heading closer to finals week. This is basically my life told throughout the Inuyasha cast. Please disregard anything that you may have known about these characters for they do not apply here. For instance, you won't see Inuyasha nearly as much as you do in some fanfics, and he and Kagome HARDLY interact. Kikyo is actually very close to Kagome, and her main group of friends are Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango. This Fanfic has no coupling quiet yet, maybe later, but who knows. Any wayss, I hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review and rate(: and don't worry I'm not one of those authors who holds the "if I don't get 5+ reviews, I won't update!" lmao, I would never do that, but it's cool to hear an opinion ever so often. So enough of my rambling and on with the show, er story. :3 xoxo Jazzie.

Chapter 1:

Kagome groaned as she heard the annoying BEEP BEEP BEEP of her alarm clock echoing in her room. She rolled over in bed and stood up walking towards her desk and hitting the off button on the ever so stupid alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn heading into the bathroom to get ready for school. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She turned on her radio on her way out of the bathroom and looked in her closet debating what outfit to wear to school.

She sang along to _Bulletproof by La Roux_ as she put on her white shorts and black strapless shirt, she grabbed a gray cardigan and slipped it on, along with a charm bracelet and her Cheshire cat ring from Alice in Wonderland. She looked in the mirror one last time and smiled. She grabbed her eyeliner and applied it lightly under her eyes, a bit darker than usual, and then she applied her soft pink lip-gloss and put both the eyeliner and lip-gloss in her backpack. She slipped on her black gladiator sandals and headed out of her room grabbing a cereal bar and hopped in the car with her dad so he could drop her off at the bus stop, she grabbed her iPod and listened to _The Girls A Straight Up Hustler by All Time_ Low while she waited.

She got onto the bus and sat in her usual spot bobbing her head to her music, the bus pulled into the school and she hopped off, tucking her iPod in her back pocket and keeping it on shuffle as she pulled out her phone. She headed through the doors of the school and waved to a few familiar faces, she headed toward the back of the main building and out of the doors towards the outside courtyard she walked a little further and saw her normal group of friends she smiled and waved to Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura, and Bankotsu.

"Morning guys" Kagome stated, a smile playing on her lips as she hugged her friends.

"Morning 'Gomes, looking short as ever." Bank said smirking; Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her bag on the bench. She turned her attention to Rin and gapped, "Okay honestly? Who gave Rin a Monster?" She scanned her friends and they all shook their heads. Rin smirked and looked at her friend, "I brought it from home I'm gonna be crazy hyper today!" She laughed loudly and tossed her hair, taking a sip of her energy drink.

Kagome then turned her attention to Kikyo, "I'm surprised you're not with Naraku this morning. I mean you two aren't even going out and your already hooking up, I'm telling you Kiks he's just using you to get into your pants" Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Shut up, he's not, he's not like Suikotsu. He won't use me." Kagome sighed, "And yet the rumors that he already got into your pants continue to spread." She shook her head, "When are you gonna learn Kiks?" She heard the bell go off for first hour and waved to her friends as she headed towards Geometry, gods did she hate that class.

After several shapes later, she got out of geometry class heading into the hallway and meeting up with Kikyo, they walked downstairs and met up with Ayame and Bankotsu. Kagome looked up and smiled, "Sooo lets go! I don't want to be late to second hour Ayame." Her friends laughed and she rolled her eyes playfully as she put both headphones in and walked to stage make up with Bankotsu and Ayame on her tail.

"Hey Kags! Wait up!" Bankotsu said walking over next to her and patting her head, Kagome rolled her eyes once more, "Would you quit that?!" She hmphed and walked into her second hour, Ayame waved bye to Bankotsu and walked into stage make up as well, "Kags, you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah just tired actually." She smiled and pulled out her face sheet, they had an upcoming runway show that was worth more than 30% of their grade and she hadn't even started her face sheets yet. The time went by as her and Ayame chatted and worked on their assignments. The bell rang and Kagome and Ayame headed into the cafeteria.

Kagome waited by the wall as Ayame got lunch, they walked outside toward the courtyard, Kagome stopped by a vending machine and got her favorite Nestea drink, Red Tea with Pomegranate and Passion fruit, they sat at their usual table.

Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha, she sighed and plopped her head down on her backpack, "Why does he have to be taken?!" She sighed into her back, "He doesn't even know I exist." She lifted her head and looked at Ayame and Ayame smiled, "Kags, calm down you'll get to know him some day, plus he does always look your way" Kagome rolled her eyes, "He does not." She looked up and noticed she had lost sight of him she sighed and looked at the table when a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Inuyasha warning in 3, 2, 1.."

Inuyasha plopped next to Kagome and looked at Ayame, "Hey where's Koga?" Ayame pointed towards the cafeteria, "He's getting lunch" And with that Inuyasha got up and left.

Kagome looked at Ayame and plopped her head back into her backpack, "Ughh"

Kikyo and Sango came with lunch trays in hand and sat at the table with Kagome and Ayame, "Lemme guess someone just had an encounter with Inuyasha." Sango said smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time today, "He doesn't even know I exist!" Kikyo shook her head and smiled, "Kags I told you I'll introduce you one day."

Kagome sighed and nodded, the bell rang and she headed to class. The rest of the day continued slowly and when she went home she hopped on Facebook, checked her profile and did her homework.

…………………

And well that was chapter one, hope you guys like it!

Don't forget to review :] xoxoJazZzZzZzZ


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's a sad but true fact. Oh! I also don't own any of the music I use.

Well hey there readers(: I was overwhelmed by how many people favorite my story/put it on story alert, so thanks so much! (: Made my day so much better. Oh! And a little error in the last chapter, I meant to say that Inuyasha was looking for Sesshomaru not Koga! Happy reading(: xoxo Jazz.

Kagome woke up yet again to the persistent buzzing of her alarm clock. She sighed and got up, she opened her blinds and was greeted with darkness. "Looks like a rainy day" She smiled and went over to her closet picking out black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie, and a white tank top.

She went over to her TV and turned on TeenNick, watching re-runs of Full House. She changed and brushed her hair, she added in a ribbon to the left side of her hair part, she got a hair cut yesterday, her luscious dark brown tresses been cut to shoulder length, which caused her hair to only go more into a natural wave. She straightened her bangs flipping them to the left side of her face, applied her makeup and turned off her TV.

She slipped on her black converse and hoodie and walked out of her room, grabbing her iPod, backpack and phone on the way out. She grabbed another cereal bar and hopped into her mom's car as she was driven once again to her bus stop. She hopped out of the car and waved bye to her mom.

She got onto the bus and put on her iPod listening _to Love is Our Weapon by Nevershoutnever_. She looked out of the window, her head leaning against it slightly, it still wasn't raining but anyone could tell it was going to pour all day.

She hopped off her bus, and put her iPod on shuffle once more. She went inside the main building and was stopped by Koga, she looked up at him and noticed his mouth moving, she brought a headphone out of her ear and tilted her head. "Hey Koga, sorry could you repeat what you said, I couldn't hear" She smiled sweetly.

Koga smiled and looked down at her, "I was wondering if you had the AP World History homework?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You know I never have it, I'm usually asking you!" She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "Ask Shippo, he always has it" Koga nodded and pulled Kagome in a small hug before running off to find Shippo.

Kagome shook her head and headed out to her friends usual spot. She noticed Inuyasha was with the group and she walked over and sat on the wall bench thing.

She looked up at Kikyo and smiled, "Morning Kiks" She looked over at Rin, "Morning Rin, I'm glad to see your not drinking a Monster today" She smirked and winked. Rin just shook her head, "No one gave me one this morning!" Rin whined, Kagome laughed, "Hmm, I wonder why?"

Inuyasha over heard Kagome and Rin's conversation and smirked, "Oh Rin, you're never going to get a Monster from anyone ever again, your too hyper as it is." Kagome nodded, "Your like this weird hyper Chihuahua, but it a good way" She smiled and pulled Rin into a hug.

Kikyo laughed and shook her head as Kagome took her spot on the wall again, "Oh Kags.." She smiled and leaned against the wall. Kagome smiled and noticed Inuyasha had gotten up and was hugging Rin, then Kikyo, "I'll see you guys at lunch" He looked over at Kagome.

That wasn't the first time they locked eyes, but it certainly was the most personal. Kagome looked away and down at her shoes, a blush evident on her cheeks. Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Rin and Kikyo looked at Kagome and raised their eyebrows, "What was that about Kags?" asked Kikyo. Kagome looked up and opened her mouth, but the bell rang, she smiled, "Saved by the bell, see you in second hour Kiks!"

Kagome headed to Spanish, taking notes and occasionally talking to the people in her class. The bell rang and she headed out of the door listening to _Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For_. She stepped into English and sat in her chair, she noticed she had a substitute and smiled, she grabbed her face sheets for stage make up and began to sketch out a plan for the stage make up show.

Sango and Kikyo walked inside the classroom, Kikyo sat in the desk in front of Kagome, while Sango sat next to her. Kikyo turned around in her chair, "So, what was that look you and Inuyasha had this morning?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at Kikyo, "Did they have another one of their eye locks? Honestly I don't know why you two haven't been formally introduced to each other yet." Kagome frowned and looked up from her face sheet, "Because I'm just a nobody, and he's Inuyasha, who practically has a different girlfriend every month! It's impossible to become his girlfriend, as soon as he's single there are girls everywhere chasing after him." Kagome sighed and placed her head on the desk.

Kikyo sighed, "Kags its okay…" Kagome nodded and lifted her head and continued to work on her face sheet occasionally talking to Kikyo and Sango, and when the bell rang they all got up and headed to lunch.

**Kagome's POV**

It was pouring out and I absolutely loved it, I waited for Kikyo, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha to get their lunches and we headed into the art hallway. I sat against the wall and pulled a water bottle out of my bag and took a sip.

I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me, I never looked up, but apparently Kikyo noticed as well. "Hey Kags, when's your stage make up show again?" I looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze but immediately looked over to Kikyo, "Its tomorrow actually, why?" I asked tilting my head.

Kikyo shrugged, "Just wondering…" I raised an eyebrow but shook my head and listened to my iPod, occasionally putting in my two cents into the lunch conversation. The lunch bell rang and it was time to get back to class. I sighed, third hour definitely was one of the slowest classes ever, but Koga was in it and he always made my day a little brighter.

I stepped into AP World History and sat at my desk. The teacher went over a couple slide shows and a couple mini movies, almost every comment was coming out of Koga's mouth was either intelligent or sarcastic, and every time I would laugh he'd look over at me and smile.

And that was our relationship, just being there for one another. Nothing more, nothing less.

Third hour eventually ended and then came fourth hour, health/PE. The rest of fourth hour went on regularly. But I couldn't get my mind off Inuyasha.

I headed home for the rest of my routine, boring as usual. I checked a couple of grades, went on Facebook, and attempted to do my homework, and when that didn't work out I watched TV, and eventually decided to go to sleep.

And still Inuyasha never left my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad, but true D:. Oh! I also don't own any of the music used in this story! (: I also do not own the fabulous musical Rent.

Authors Note: Ahhh~~ sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I had AP testing and I was swamped with studying/cramming at the last minute because I procrastinate wayyy to much :P, and ontop of that I've got finals too, ha but at least school is almost over which means, more updates!(: If you guys haven't heard of Rent, or if you have but you've never seen it, Youtube the songs(: And try to watch the movie, it's amazing. RIP Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 3:

The past couple of days flew by Kagome's eyes, and it was already time for the Stage Make Up show. She sat Ayame down and sighed as she rubbed her own temples, "I'm so stressed" Kagome shook her head and let her temples go, she looked at Ayame and smiled, "So I was thinking like a sexy mysterious nymph, what do you think?"

Ayame looked up at her friend and nodded, "We can raid the costume department to see if there are any wings and maybe a black leotard with a lace poof skirt?"

Ayame looked towards Kagome for approval and Kagome smiled; "It'll all go great with your bright red hair and dazzling green eyes" She laughed and shook her head.

Ayame smirked at her friend, "So you know how Miroku is coming? Well guess who's coming with him?"

Kagome's heart sped up, "Who? And I swear if you say In-"Ayame cut her off, "Well of course, he convinced him, he said 'well I mean it's a bunch of hot babes wearing swanky costumes and looking absolutely sexy with makeup'." Ayame winked at her friend and Kagome shook her head, "I told you I'm going to be in the audience taking pictures, I'm not getting dolled up."

She looked down at her outfit, a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and a green sweater that hung off her left shoulder slightly, she was wearing her black beat up converse and her hair was in a messy ponytail, her bangs still swept across her eyes, light eyeliner. "Plus, I highly doubt their coming, he was probably just joking" She shrugged as she grabbed her makeup kit.

*****Kagome's POV*****

I finally finished Ayame's make up and we headed over to the costume department quickly scanning until I found the leotard and a skirt, and last but not least some bright green wings. I headed back downstairs to see Ayame and I saw her about to scratch her face, "Ah ah ah! Put the hand away from your face Ayame!"

Ayame whined, "But my nose is itchy Kags!" I shook my head and walked over to her and itched her nose considering there wasn't any make up on it, but there was around it and I didn't want her to mess up my work.

I sighed and looked over Ayame, she looked stunning, the leotard fit her nice shape well, and the skirt matched nicely, and the wings, made her eye color pop. Her makeup was dark eyeliner, and on her top lid liquid eyeliner a very dark black, and then a dark gold slowly progressed into a light gold, and her lips were a bright red, she was some green sparkles around her eye shadow, and she was wearing black ballet flats. I heard the stage manager calling for positions so I hugged Ayame and headed out into the audience, camera in hand of course seated in the front row, it wasn't that packed; after all it wasn't going to be so much of a turn out considering this show was happening three other times this week with different student's make up and costume portfolios on display.

*****No POV*****

Kagome looked around and smirked, she was right; no sign of Inuyasha or Miroku, and the show was going to start in 4 minutes. She adjusted her camera setting, turning off the flash and getting comfortable in her chair, when all of a sudden she hears,

"Oh look its Kags." Miroku stated coming down the auditorium aisle, along with Inuyasha. "Hey Kags" Miroku said as he took a seat next to her, Inuyasha followed in suit, sitting on the other side of Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Miroku, "Oh, I thought you guys weren't going to make it, but then again when would Miroku ever miss an opportunity to ogle women…" She laughed and shook her head.

Miroku smirked, "Damn right. Of course that's the only reason Inuyasha came as well" He reached over Kagome and bumped fists with him, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

The show went very smoothly the emcees did a great job, and Ayame modeled very well. Ayame hopped down off the stage after the show was over and walked over to Kagome, and immediately she was picked up and spun around by Inuyasha, one of her best friends. Kagome smiled and took a picture, but she always got a tad bit jealous, and she hated it, because hey, the guy didn't even know she existed.

"So how did I do Kags?" Ayame asked.

Kagome smiled, "Amazing, thanks for letting me use your face" Ayame laughed, "Anytime". Kagome looked around and pulled her phone from her pocket looking at the time, she sighed, "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later" She did a small wave and walked out of the auditorium.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and noticed him watch Kagome leave, and he smirked, "I told you she was smokin'" He said as he nudged Inuyasha. Ayame raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha, "Oh my gosh! She's the reason you came isn't it?" She smiled brightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, she's okay." He crossed his arms, "Let's just go, there's too much estrogen in the air."

Kagome was at the lunch table with her friends the next day, she was wearing jean shorts and an All Time Low Band tee, it was a v-neck and she had on purple eyeliner, she was listening to her iPod and going over songs from _**Rent**_, her audition date was today, after school and she was crazy nervous. She was auditioning for Mimi, and Joanne was her second choice.

Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango sat down with their lunches in hand and looked at Kagome, confused.

Kagome looked up and shook her head, "Auditions for Rent" Kikyo looked at her, "Never seen it."

Kagome's eyes widened then she shook her head once more, "Why do I even bother, this is why I have my drama friends, and my friend friends." She looked around outside, noticing Inuyasha walking up to their table.

Kagome's eyes returned to being on her iPod, Ayame noticed Kagome's sudden change of attitude and began to count down, "5,4,3,.." Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, oblivious, "You guys seen Miroku around?" He looked around, "I didn't see him this morning so I'm guessing he's not here."

Kikyo looked up and flashed Inuyasha a smile, "He's skipping but he says he'll be back tomorrow." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Should've known". He hugged Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango and walked away from the table.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at Kikyo, "Hmm, someone a little to flirty with Inuyasha now aren't they? It's so obvious you like him" Ayame shook her head, "Just make your move already and save the boy some trouble."

Kagome listened and got up from the table, a fake, but very realistic, looking smile appeared on her face, "I promised Jakotsu I'd rehearse a couple numbers with him, so I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder and walked toward the cafeteria, bumping into Rin, her best friend.

Rin looked at Kagome, "Um, Kags? Are you alright? You seem down, what's wrong?" Kagome silently cursed, Rin always knew when Kagome was out of it, she let out a shaky sigh, "Kikyo likes Inuyasha, and she's probably going to put a move on him, I mean she did have a huge crush on him in 7th grade, I guess it's just coming back up again. And everyone falls for Kikyo."

Kagome slid down the wall and sat with her face in her hands, "It's so stupid too! I don't even know the guy! But the thought of him with someone else…" She felt like her heart was breaking but took in a couple of breaths and shook her head, "It's just a little crush, some puppy love..." She looked up at Rin.

Rin smiled and sat next to her friend, "But what if it's destiny? You know your other half!" She said smiling brightly, Kagome laughed, "Yeah right, you think he, Inuyasha Takashi, would be paired with lil ole me? And if he is, what in the heck are the Kamis thinking?"

Rin shook her head, "Don't under estimate faith Kags, honestly you two have so much in common it's scary, well besides the fact he's not really a theatre person, but he does love all the kind of music you love! You two need to be introduced." Rin looked up and noticed Inuyasha and Koga walking by, "Hey Koga! Inuyasha! Over here!" Rin waved her hand and smiled.

Kagome stared wide eyed at her friend, was she crazy? Kagome grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and stood up. Rin looked up at Kagome, "Where are you going?" Kagome shook her head, "I told you I had to rehearse with Jakotsu. Auditions are today anyways."

Kagome waved and brushed past Koga and Inuyasha, but Koga grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him in a hug. Kagome muffled something into Koga's chest but moved so she could be heard, "I have to go rehearse Koga!" She sighed and noticed she was talking into Inuyasha's bicep, and she blushed as she moved so she was looking up at Koga, he smirked down at her and put his hands around her waist, "Well hello there Kags".

Kagome rolled her eyes, and flipped her bangs from her eyes, she turned to Rin, "I'll see you later."

She waved as she headed toward the auditorium, she turned her head to look back and noticed Inuyasha looking after her, she quickly turned her head and smiled.

AN: Yo readers.(: so once again so sorry for the delay and such and such, another chapter should be up shortly, I originally made the two one big chapter, but I was like...Nah, put up two so it doesn't look like so much in one upload, ya know? Anyways, please review, or don't you know the choice is yours

xoxoJazz.


End file.
